Someday the Dream Will End
by coolhead15
Summary: Ginji has been sick and at the hospital for a while now, and everyone decides to visit him... Look at the genre to find out what it is rated for... Epilogue will be out in a few weeks..


Ohayou gozaimasu, everyone! This is my first Get Backers fanfiction, making it my second fanfiction actually posted. Um. yeah.  Read and review! Flames will be ignored. Plain and simple.  And there are no pairings in this.  I'll probably write an epilogue sometime later, but I'm gone for two and a half weeks, so don't expect to see anything any time soon.

Disclaimer: If I owned Get Backers, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. I would make it part of the series.

Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Someday the Dream Will End 

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1"Ban-chan! I'm cured! I get to go home!"

The moment I walked into Ginji's room in the hospital he greeted me with those words and a smile. Of course, he wasn't as energetic as before his illness, but that was due to the immune-suppressant drugs had he had to take. Nevertheless, I was absolutely ecstatic.  There was only an eight percent chance of survival from his disease, but for Ginji to be part of that eight percent...

At that moment Akabane entered the room.

"I was just dropping off these flowers for you, Ginji-kun, but then I heard that you were cured.  You can always take these home with you."

Ginji, of course, paled.  "Um... Th-thanks, A-akabane-san..."

Poor guy, still afraid of Akabane.  It's too bad, really. Akabane has really taken a liking to Ginji, such a liking that he doesn't try to slice and dice him every time he sees him. Which is rather odd, for Akabane, if you ask me.  

At that moment, almost everyone Ginji knew burst through the door. Again. But this time, in all the chaos of seventeen bodies trying to fit themselves through the door again, I was shoved outside of the room.  As I was about to enter it again, the door slammed shut in my face.  It figures.  But then, it's better than arguing to the point where we completely ignore Ginji.  _Ah well . . .  _

"You're cured?!" "That's AWESOME!"

I was about to open the door again, when I saw a rather attractive-looking nurse with a tear-streaked face.  As I was about to go flirt with her, I noticed that she was actually Kazuki. _ Wait a sec. Kazuki . . . tear-streaked face . . . _

"Hey, Thread Spool! What's wrong?"

Another nurse walked by, obviously missing the fact that Kazuki was male.  "Oh, don't mind her, she just has PMS."

"Um . . . Ok . . . " The nurse promptly resumed her work, and I was left in the middle of the hallway with a sobbing thread spool.

"What's wrong, Kazuki-san?"

Kazuki just sobbed even harder.  It must be very embarrassing to be crying like this . . .  especially in front of me.  I never was on good terms with him.  

"It's not about Ginji, is it?"

Kazuki slowly raised his head, and looked into my eyes.  "Yes," he said.

"But he's cured, isn't he?"

Kazuki shook his head, and bit his lip to keep from bursting into tears again.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"I.... I'm not allowed to say."

"TELL ME NOW, THREAD-SPOOL!"

"Well, he isn't cured . . . "

"But the blood transfusion! You mean to say that it didn't work?!"

"It would've, had it not been too late . . . "

I gasped. I was almost afraid to ask the question.  "What do you mean . . . by too late?"

"Well, it would have worked had it not been for the fact that the cancer had already spread to his lungs."

I couldn't believe my ears.  The blood . . . MY blood . . . didn't save him.

"He's going home, to live out the rest of his life.  He refuses to have further treatment . . . he says it's not worth it . . . "

"So he's . . . He's . . ." I couldn't bring myself to say it. I didn't want to know.

"Yes, Ban," He looked at me sadly.  "Ginji is going to die."

Emotion exploded through me, starting at the pit of my stomach and spreading all the way to my fingers and toes.   Tears gathered at the bottom of my eyes, threatening to spill. NO! I told myself. Don't cry. Not here, anyways.  I felt myself shaking with sadness.  My best friend . . .  My only true friend . . .  will die...

"Ban?"

I looked up at Kazuki, and saw that his eyes were brimming with tears again. "What is it, Kazuki?"

"You have to swear not to tell anyone you know..."

"What? Why?!?" To all these emotions confusion was added... my head was beginning to hurt...

"Ginji wants to keep this a secret.  He doesn't want anyone else to know.  It's bad enough that the nurses told me, thinking yet again that I was female and a nurse at that..." His expression became sterner. "But I wasn't supposed to tell you.  Ginji doesn't want anyone worrying about him, or acting extra special towards him because these are his last days.  He wants to live out the rest of his life normally, as if nothing is wrong with him."

 I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything.  Instead, I looked down to the floor, mesmerized in my thoughts.  _Ginji... I know the truth, but I can't let on that I know... _

"Well, I should be heading back to Ginji's room now...  He's going to wonder where I am now... You should come too..."

Once Kazuki wiped his face off, and made sure he didn't look like he was crying,            we entered the room.

"Hi guys, once I was strangely shoved out of the room, I ran into Thread Spool here.  Unfortunately, everyone thought he was a nurse again.... So I had to save him...."

Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Kazuki.  I inwardly smiled. Good, they bought it...

Even Ginji was laughing hysterically.  But I saw that his eyes withheld a certain bittersweet ness that I had never noticed before.

"Excuse me, miss, but shouldn't you be tending the patients and not socializing?"

Kazuki winced.  Shido went to explain to the crabby nurse when he froze in terror.  The nurse's old eyes brightened at the sight of him.  I blinked, and the next thing I saw was the nurse chasing a very frightened Shido down the hall, with her arms wide open, as if she was going to give him a hug.  

They don't know. They don't know I know. And, I can't do a thing. 

I hate this helplessness.  I hate the fact that my best friend is going to die, and all that I can do is watch.  But I am determined to make the last days of Ginji's life the best that he's ever had.

One week passes 

"Ginji, time for breakfast!" I yelled across the apartment.  Yes, we got lucky with recent jobs and bought ourselves a place to stay, instead of that cramped car.  We still had the car, but how could you make scrambled eggs in a car?  Well, I suppose you could use the dashboard on a hot summer day, but using a frying pan and a working stove was more efficient, let alone more hygienic.  What surprised me was that they were easy to make, and they were edible once I was done with them.

Ginji usually was up and eagerly waiting for breakfast by now. 

I put the warm eggs on a plate on the table, and walked over to Ginji's room.  Something wasn't quite right about the situation.

I knocked on the door, and listened for any signs of movement.  All I could hear was heavy labored breathing.  "Ginji? You alive in there?"

All I could hear was more heavy breathing, as if it pained him to breathe. _Oh, no. Ginji!! You can't die, not know._

I entered the room, fearing the worst.  Inside, I saw Ginji, breathing heavily and painfully.  He was struggling to breathe.

"H-h-hot..  So hot."

The room itself was quite cool, but Ginji was sweating so much that he could fill a couple of buckets with his sweat.

I ran to grab several towels, dosed them in freezing cold water, and dashed back to his room as fast as I could.  I pressed them onto Ginji, to help him be rid of some of his heat.  His breathing calmed, and slowed down, but still was laboured.

"Ban-chan? Ban-chan is that ."

"Shh, just rest. I'm here, I'm right here."

I didn't know what else to say to him.  Tears were welling up in my eyes, so I looked away.  _I can't believe that this is it.  This is the end, of his life._

I looked out the window; the sky looked as if it was troubled.  Clouds were covering the sun, and the wind was blowing them around very quickly.  It started to rain.

"Ban-chan."

My gaze turned back to Ginji.  Tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Thank-you, Ban-chan."

His eyes were closing, and his breathing slowed down even more.

"Ginji!"

"Thank-you, Ban-chan, for the best days of my life."

His eyes fully closed. And his breathing became very, very slow.

Outside, it was pouring.  Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes as I watched his last breaths.

In.  Out.  In. . Out. . . In. . . . Out.

Outside, the sky immediately cleared, but there was still a light drizzle.  A sun shower?

Inside, right next to Ginji's bed, I broke down and cried.  The scrambled eggs, Ginji's favorite breakfast, were cold on the table, but they didn't matter.

My best friend.

My only friend.

Was gone.  Forever.

*****THE END*****

Aha, if you expected a happy ending, you were sadly mistaken. I'll most likely write an epilogue to this, so keep an eye out for it.  The epilogue will consist of the week that passes by in this fanfiction.

Please review!! Constructive criticism accepted, but NO FLAMES, as they (the flames) will be ignored.

Thanks!


End file.
